


A Day in Dorset

by fluorescentmythicalbeastie



Series: Fantastic Beasts Fanfiction [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentmythicalbeastie/pseuds/fluorescentmythicalbeastie
Summary: A short story showing the friendship between Jacob Kowalski and Newt Scamander, featuring their wives and indecision over having a baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is separate from my series Fantastic Eggs and Where to Find Them.

“There you go, Jacob! Nearly perfect, just don’t pull on her feathers!”   
“Easy for you to say!” Jacob and Newt’s combined jovial laughter rung through the air, drifting away on the light breeze. A beautiful, silver feathered Hippogriff named Moony trotted circles around Newt, who stood in the center with his sleeves rolled up to his wrists. Jacob clung to Moony’s neck, desperately attempting not to ruffle her feathers. In fact, his life quite depended on it. The sun beamed down on the pair, causing Newt’s skin to redden and burn. Jacob glistened with sweat, but he showed no sign of backing down from his Hippogriff riding lesson. He would soon be ready to take the next step and experience one of the truest wonders of magic: flying.

“Honestly, it’s like a playdate for two boys.” Newt heard Tina saying. Tina and Queenie sat behind Newt in the shade of the cottage porch, drinking icy lemonade and sharing bouts of laughter over Jacob’s riding skills. Newt paid no attention to them. They had been talking more and more about children ever since Queenie and Jacob announced their pregnancy. Queenie was beginning to show, heightening the crazed sister excitement of Tina. This inevitably led to lengthy pondering sessions in which Newt began to doubt every particle of himself. He doubted he would be a successful father, for the very idea of cradling a child (whether or not it was his own) terrified him. Despite their many discussions within Newt’s suitcase zoo, the subject of children was a subject rarely traversed. Going against any evidence to the contrary, Newt wasn’t an idiot. He knew it was a notion burning on his wife’s mind.

The day withered away before Newt’s eyes before the sun began to sink in the sky. The gorgeous countryside of Dorset was enflamed with rays of pink and orange pigments splashing across the horizon. Newt used this cooled time to give Moony her dinner—some barn rats—and a nice rubdown on her wings. She nuzzled him affectionately after he finished. Before long, she was taking flight to find a comfortable place to sleep. Newt fell back onto his wooden stool, heaving a breathy sigh as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. It had been a wonderful visit from Queenie and Jacob, but they’d be catching a boat to America the next day. The next time New would laid eyes on Jacob, he’d probably be clutching a small babe.  
“Hey, pal.” Speak of the devil— _well, not the devil_. Jacob appeared in Newt’s view, attempting to surpass his melancholy face with a grin. Newt’s gaze remained glued to the horizon. Jacob pulled up another stool and sat. The pair remained in silence for the next few minutes, each one up in their own heads. It was Jacob who finally spoke.

“Thanks for letting us stay, Newt. There’s an inn down the road, you know.” said Jacob, nodding to the small gravel road that winded its way eastward and out of sight. “It’s a bit unsavory down there.” Newt replied, flashing Jacob a halfhearted grin. “Anyway, we have a guest room for a reason. I don’t suspect we’ll be getting any more guests than you.” Newt added, getting to his feet. He kicked a rock with the front of his boot and watched it hurdle through the grass. “It’d be a nice room for a kid.” said Jacob, leaning forward with shining eyes. _Not him, too!_ Newt said nothing. Moony cawed somewhere in the distance. “Have you and Tina talked about having a baby?” asked Jacob as he stood. Newt felt slightly ashamed that no, he and Tina hadn’t talked about it. Jacob, however, wasn’t willing to let the subject go so easily.

“Do you want a baby?”  
“I’m scared, Jacob.” there, the truth was out. Newt, the believer that one should never worry or fear, was in the clutches of terror. Instead of scoffing or even daring to laugh, Jacob merely agreed in his heavy New York accent. “Yea, me too.” he stepped beside Newt and chuckled—this time, it was at himself.   
“I don’t know nothing about parenting! It’s a good thing I have Queenie.” Jacob paused and looked up at Newt, who towered several inches over him. Newt knew what was going through Jacob’s head. It was a good thing that Newt had Tina. No, it was a wonderful thing. No, it was a damn miracle! That Newt could land a wife as supportive and magnificent as Tina (he often forgot to tell her so) was a miracle. It was a miracle that enthralled, rather than petrified, Newt to begin the next chapter of their life together. It was no longer just him forging his path through his life—it was the life Newt **and** Tina Scamander.

Newt looked to Jacob and nodded, a small smile spreading across his freckled face. Feeling uplifted, he began the trek up the hill to the small cottage. It was a welcome sight upon the lush grass, puffing twirls of smoke from the chimney. Jacob trailed behind Newt before abruptly stopping, shuddering and gasping for breath. Newt swiveled on his heel, wondering if Jacob had been bit by the Murtlap again. To the contrary, Newt found that Jacob was suffering from a bout of the giggles. It was seemingly uncontrollable! He grasped his knees and chortled as silently, taking small steps forward to follow Newt.   
“What on earth is wrong with you?” asked Newt. Jacob straightened up and caught a hold of himself. He wiped sweat from his bushy brow and sniffed loudly.  
“I’ve seen your Erumpet dance! I was just wondering what would happen with Tina…” Jacob’s speech was interrupted by short chuckles, but his words were clear. They made Newt’s face flush through a multitude of colors before settling on a fiery red. Laughter, however, is contagious.

“I suppose it’d be a bit different.” Newt attempted a grin, aiming it at Jacob, who in return erupted into an odd sort of giggle and a jerk of the head. Newt smiled wider, leaning against his friend with a renewed sense of humor.   
“I don’t think Tina wants to be treated like an Erumpet—or be compared to one, for that matter.” Newt added. Jacob slapped him heavily on the shoulder and approached the door of the chalet, still attempting to cap his amusement.   
They partook in a delicious dinner with their wives and each retreated to their own bedroom, ready for a night of rest. Newt found himself beaming throughout his bedtime routine (brushing his teeth, feeding the Kneazle without Tina knowing, giving Pickett the choicest spot on the pillow, attemping to comb his hair, et cetera…). Ask him why he was acting so silly and he wouldn’t be able to tell you. Its possible Newt was merely reliving a special memory tucked away in his brain. Perhaps he was savoring life for its perfect stillness and his great fortunes. Or maybe, just maybe, he already knew that, in nine months, he’d be enchanted with the sleepy-eyed gaze and freckled face of his newborn son.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Stay mythical 8)


End file.
